


A Thousand Years [A Collection of Stories]

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gay Male Character, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: A Thousand Years is a collection of BloodMoney, RiDe, TaNi and other Call of Duty Zombies ships! Each story part may take up to one or two weeks to make, depending on length and details.➵This is a compile of newer and better works I've done over the course of my time in this fandom. Please be sure to leave Kudos and messages so I understand my mistakes or how much you enjoyed them!





	1. Sakura Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: TaNi (Takeo × Nikolai) 
> 
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> Song: N/A

As a therapist, Takeo Masaki always had things on his mind. Some were secrets he swore to keep, others were horrible things he was forced to tell higher ups about; but it was his job, the job he chose to stick with. He was extremely well with children, and a little less great with adults. Being Bilingual, he was given English and Japanese patients; though, he didn't really mind.

  
After a long day of work, he was greeted home of his husband; a stay-at-home father and farmer. He was also greeted by their daughter, who would grab onto her "mother's" leg. "Mama! You're home! We make brownies, Da?" She giggled, flailing her arms and jumping up and down. She was learning two extra languages; Russian and Japanese thanks to her parents.

She was adopted, yes, but she didn't really care. She was special, she knew, because not many people had two fathers. "Hai, my little Sakura, but you must help with our garden," Takeo picked her up, nuzzling her cheek. She nodded, running to go get her gloves and filling a small container with water. Takeo was enveloped with a possessive hug from behind. "You are home, Takeo; How was work?" Nikolai whispered, kissing the shell of his ear. "Normal, Nikki. But I had a sad story today and it made me cry just a little," He spoke.

"Let's go work on that garden, da?" Nikolai's hands worked their ways around Takeo's waist, planting soft kisses on his neck. "Hai, of course," He hummed, grasping his hands. Walking with him, their daughter sat on the small stone fence to their little garden. A large, red Japanese style shrine gate stood as the entrance.

It was their little getaway.

 

~♡☆♡~

  
After putting their daughter to bed, Nikolai would carefully take his own little Sakura to their own room. Lips were pressed together, fingers lacing and panting soft. A warm embrace kept the chill of the evening away as they cuddled for warmth.

"You are off tomorrow, da? That means we have special day?" Nikolai's lips found their way to Takeo's neck, humming at his warmth. "After Sakura is at daycare, Nikki," He promised, nuzzling into his embrace. "You think doctor and American are alright?"

Takeo chuckled. "Of course, they can take care of each other," He reassured. More kisses were shared, little laughs and chuckles as the minutes ticked by. "Time to sleep, you big bear," Takeo teased. With a soft hum of agreement, the sound of soft wind and the chirp of crickets lulled them to sleep, all with the smell of the Sakura tree in their little garden.


	2. Wine, Chocolate and a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: RiDe (Richtofen × Dempsey) 
> 
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> Song: N/A

When you're a surgeon working on the clock every day, each off day is a blessing. A soft Saturday morning peeked through his window, a shift in the bed behind him as rough but gentle hands slithered around his waist. "Good morning, sleepy-head," Came that smooth voice he was always so happy to hear. Twisting to face him, he was greeted to a chest, curling hair tickling his face.

"Good morning, Dempsey. Did I wake you?" He asked. He shook his head, "No, it wasn't you. Just my PTSD, is all; war never changes." With that, Edward leaned up to steal a kiss, his hand stroking through his beautiful locks. "It's alright, we'll visit Takeo and Nikolai in a few days okay? I scheduled a private appointment with them for all of us to vent," He hummed.

With a shift, Dempsey was standing up and stretching in all his glory; he always liked to sleep naked, which Edward never really minded, he was the perfect mix of chubby and built. Light white lines littered his body, scars that Edward truly admired. "Breakfast in bed for my little surgeon," Was all Dempsey said before kissing Edward on his cheek and heading downstairs.

Edward smiled; How did he get so lucky?

~♡☆♡~

  
Breakfast was delicious, to say the least. Dempsey made his signature scramble along with a glass of orange juice. Soft kisses were shared after breakfast, soft whispers of sweet nothings. "Dempsey, you know it's bad if we do this right after breakfast," Edward whined, feeling the American prowl above him.

"Let's go for a little walk than?" He suggested, hand intertwining with his. "Yes, but you'll have to put on clothes," He chuckled.

~♡☆♡~

  
As evening peeked over te horizon, Edward was setting up a special little night for him and his husband. Hearing the little timer in the kitchen, he jumped to pull a tray from the refrigerator. Fresh chocolate, just the way his mother made it. Grabbing a two-centry aged wine from the shelf, he settled the wine and chocolate on the little coffee table.

"I see you've finished," Came a purring voice from behind him, almost making him jump. "Dempsey, don't scare me like that," He whined. A chuckle tickled the hair on Edward's neck. "Of course, Chocolate and Wine?" Edward twirled to face him, crossed-armed with a pouting face. "Have a problem with that?"

With no words, Dempsey picked up the German and laid him across the couch, spooning him. "What's today's movie, mmm?" Edward mewled, already feeling hands roam around him. "It's....mmmmm.....called Inglorious Bastards," He explained. "An American comedy? That's cute~!"

Edward poured their glasses, pressing a piece of chocolate to his lips. "You talk too much, Dempsey."


	3. Harsh Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: TaNi (Takeo × Nikolai) 
> 
> Warnings: Fluff
> 
> Song: N/A

German winters were something Takeo was not familiar with. 

Japan only had blizzards like this on very slim occasions, and this snow storm had seemed to only just brew. The tips of his fingers were cold, along with every inch of his exposed skin. After saving a zombie, he retreated to the small weapon-molding room where he could warm up as much as possible. He was envious, to say the least; The doctor was completely unfazed by this winter storm, and the Russian and American had jackets to warm themselves up. 

A sudden weight startled Takeo, feeling around his shoulders only to find leather. It smelled like pine cones and sandalwood for an odd reason, but he knew this smell. A plop on the ground confirmed his claim. "Your fingertips are cold," Came the gruff, Russian voice in front of him as his hands were enveloped in warmth. Nikolai was more warm than the fire beside them. Unconsciously, Takeo leaned into his warmth and leaving Nikolai surprised. 

"You poor thing," Whispered Nikolai. "You are ice cold! Let Nikolai warm you." Nikolai settled Takeo in his lap, letting himself cool as Takeo warmed up. Takeo hummed a quiet "Thank you" as he settled to sleep, gripping the Russian's clothing to make sure he stayed. Nikolai chuckled softly, giving him a friendly smooch on the forehead. 

Nikolai eventually fell asleep with him. 

~♡☆♡~

Richtofen peered through the doorway, admiring the two men sleeping together. "What are you staring at-," But he was shushed by a finger. Pointing over to the two sleeping men on the ground, he muttered an "oh" as the German grabbed his hand and dragged him into the boiler room. 

With a tug of his jacket, Richtofen stole a kiss from Dempsey, playing with his hair. "Lay with me; I'm a little jealous that they get to cuddle together and we can't," He pouted. Dempsey chuckled, holding him close and laying him down. 

"Whatever, you sweet little German."


	4. Moon Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: RiDe (Richtofen × Dempsey) 
> 
> Warnings: Trigger Warning (Mentions/Use of Suicidal thoughts and actions) 
> 
> Song: N/A

Respect is hard to come by," Richtofen muttered his breath. "They deserved to suffer; it's not your fault, Edward." With a sigh, he wandered away from the others. They hated him, he knew, all because of the respect he wanted from Dr. Maxis. 

Then he went insane, touching that MPD made him go crazy and he did things he will always regret. He felt something cold run down his face; his tears. He hadn't noticed he was crying until now. He wanted to apologize, but he knew words could not make up for the torture they suffered through. His research saved them from turning, yes, but the pain was immeasurable. 

He wanted to die; either by his own hand or by the people he tortured. He was beating himself up mentally, but physically is what was left. 

~♡☆♡~

"The doctor has seemed more....distant than usual," Takeo muttered to the American and the Russian. "Da, is concerning," Nikolai agreed. "Dempsey, check on Doctor!" Dempsey grunted. "Fine," With a huff, Dempsey worked his way over to the Biodome. When the automated doors opened, he looked to see a hunched over figure, shaking violently almost in the of the Biodome. 

He tread with caution, only to inch closer to see the doctor he'd never seen before. He was crying, hunched over with scars and blood covering a majority of his arms. He looked so pitiful when he looked up at him, those blue eyes tinted with red from crying. He looked depressed, and Dempsey felt a pang in his chest. Settling to his knees, he opened up a bag to pull out some bandages and helped him wrap his arms up. 

"..ll me....," His weak, little voice and accent whispered. "Pl...ease.....kill me....." Dempsey was taken aback. What happened to him? He remembered the other Richtofen--crazy and killer machine--, but this one is different. Carefully, he picked the frail German up and carried him to the "sleeping quarters" and re-wrapped the bandages. 

"Sleep," He demanded, and Richtofen shut down a second later. Fingers found their way to Dempsey's coat, gripping as if his life depended on it. With a sigh, he curled around the doctor protectively. He was genuinely worried, and his heart hurt seeing him in pain. 

Maybe it's for the best.


	5. Tug at my Heartstrings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Poly Promise (Takeo × Nikolai × Richtofen × Dempsey) 
> 
> Warnings: Fluffy
> 
> Song: N/A

Every morning was sweetly the same. They would wake up smothered in each other's arms, a happy and warm embrace. Edward was the first to wake, settling to shave while the bathroom was unoccupied. With a yawn, he hurried to the kitchen to prepare two jugs of coffee; one black and another cremé, and a cup of green leaf tea. As the bacon sizzled in its pan and Edward whisked eggs, the other than three emerged from their room. "Guten Morgen!" He smiled, pouring their cups of coffee and tea. Each of them murmured a good morning in their native tongue as he plated their food. Nikolai ate quicker than the rest, no time to savour his food. Nikolai had work first, his carpenter company always had orders coming in and it was a tiring job. "I am off now, thank you for the food," He smiled, pecking Edward's cheek along with Takeo's and Dempsey's. "I'll see you all at six, okay?" Edward plucked Nikolai's keys from the rack in the kitchen and threw them at the door, Nikolai catching them with a clutched palm as he closed the door. With a hum, Edward finished his food and began cleaning the item he used for cooking. "Are you both off today?" He asked, curious on why they haven't left. Dempsey hummed, "My boss said I could come in late today." He looked over to Takeo, who hadn't moved. "Hai; no work for me," He smiled, moving into the kitchen to help him clean.  "Does that mean we're doing that thing you talked to me about?" Takeo simply nodded, and Dempsey became extremely curious.

                               ~♡☆♡~

As the sun began to set, Takeo and Edward finished setting up their "thing" as they called it. Dinner was being prepared by Takeo and dessert by Edward. Settling the glass on the table, both men walked into the house with an exhausted sigh. "We're home- woah, what's going on in here?" "Welcome home!" Edward spoke sweetly, smooching both their cheeks. "Find a comfortable seat, okay? We'll be done in a little!" He promised. A little later, all four of them were seated on their couch with plates of food and alcohol. In front of them was a horror movie by the name of IT, picked by the one and only Tank Dempsey. After a couple or hours of watching the movie, they all fell asleep on each other in a cute, gay pile of love.


End file.
